happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where Are They Now? Part One
Plot _Ten Years Later_ Lumpy: *is hosting a pledge drive called Get Happy Tree Friends back on the air attempt #33472* Lumpy: In our weekly pledge drive, I got professional rapper Snoop Dogg to tell us why you should donate! Snoop Dogg: Actually, I'm just here 'cause they paid me, In fact just give me money and I'll be a part of whatever you like me to. Why else do you think I haven't made anything good since 2012! *smokes a joint* Lumpy: Say it.... Snoop Dogg: Oh, Donatizzle to us I guess. *6 hours later* Kenn Navarro: We got 6 dollars and 2 cents, still higher than average! David Winn: Look Lumpy, I know how desperate you are but this is just sad! The only thing we can do at this point is, well.. Lumpy: I'LL DO ANYTHING! Kenn Navarro: Look, Maybe if you can magically get the entire cast back, We will make you CEO of Mondo. Lumpy: Deal! -cuts to Lumpy in his office- Lumpy: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!? I JUST SCREWED MYSELF, THERE'S NO WAY I GET ALL THE OTHERS BACK! Lumpy: *opens the fridge* Oh, Cro-Marmot what do I do? Cro-Marmot: *is a decaying corpse* Lumpy: I know you died years ago, but still help a brother out! Cro-Marmot:...………. Lumpy: *gets hit by a piece of paper* Ouch! *unwraps it, and it's revealed to be a letter from Truffles* Lumpy: I can't read... I'll just do what I do when I'm stressed out, go to the alley way! Lumpy: *walks outside into said alley, when suddenly a shadowy figure appears* Lumpy: *screams* -shadowy figure is shown to be Truffles- Lumpy: Who are you? Truffles: YOU KNO, TRUFFLES, MISTER PIGGY, THE GUY YOU HELD HOSTAGE IN THE FRIDGE AND FROZE MY BLOOD. Lumpy: Your that boy scout right? Truffles: *facehoof* Truffles: Look, I've been stalking all the tree friends, including you. I noticed you were in to revive the show. I will help you track down all the cast, on ONE condition: let me Join the show! As in be a main character! Lumpy: You know what sure! Croc-Man-Rot or whatever that gopher guy was is dead, so you can replace him... Truffles: Good, now I can start leading you... -cuts to a motel, where Giggles dwells, Lumpy is forced to get Giggles to go to him, as Truffles hides in the bush* Giggles: *answers the door* God! I HATE sunlight! *puts on glasses* Lumpy: Oh hi there! Remember me, your former babysitter, I used to take you to playgrounds... Giggles: Listen, have a headache so make this quick... Lumpy: WE NEED YOU BACK TO BRING BACK HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! Giggles: Depends, Will Mr. Cheater be there? Lumpy: It's a reunion so yeah... Giggles: Then no! I got a restraining order on him! Lumpy: Please.... *gives her puppy dog eyes* Giggles: Fine! Only 'cause my reputation is screwed at this point! Like even Amanda Bynes thinks I'm a failure... Just don't let slipper guy near me..... Truffles: GREAT, That's one down! Giggles: IS THAT THE IDIOT WHO LEAKED MY NUDES?!? Lumpy: No refunds! Giggles: Fine! -scene: Is at hospital, Dennis is bandaging Cuddles' foot* Dennis: I'm only doing this for free cause I'm nice you know! Toothy: Well, did you at least like our Thumb Tack Walk Challenge video? Cuddles: About that, It was flagged for copyright, since the color red is now copyright! Toothy: Fooey! *eye falls into the trash can* Don't worry I got this *puts his hand in it* Dennis: Be careful, That's the.. Toothy: *by mistake put a syringe in his socket* Dennis: Used syringes pile... _Lumpy enters the door_ Lumpy: Guys, we need you to bring HTF BACK! Cuddles; Why? I'm successful with my own videos. Dennis: I changed my life, my name and my gender! Truffles: Well Cuddles, You aren't verified so your channel doesn't count, and Diamond, The old you would have accepted tasks.. Cuddles and Toothy: WERE IN! Dennis: Me three, but call me Dennis now. Truffles: Still calling you Diamond... But anyways luckily the next person to come back to is having a lunch break across the street! -scene Mackenzie is about eat a B.L.T* MacKenzie: *Sunset's side* Come on eat *trying to get herself to eat the BLT* MacKenzie: *Raymond's side* No! I hate Bacon! Lumpy: Wait, when did we get this Paper Mario reject on our show? Truffles: This is just Rayset, or Sunmond, or the official name Mackenzie. Lumpy: Regardless, We need you to come back to Mondo to work on HTF again! MacKenzie: (Sunset's side) NO! We own a cooking show, so we don't need to star in another thing! MacKenzie: (Raymond's side) Please Sunset, I've been on five non-htf related shows, so why can't I be there? MacKenzie: (Sunset's side) Well, I guess... Truffles: GREAT! Now care to explain why your fused like this? MacKenzie: (Raymond's side) Well I wanted to find out what it was like to have a perio- MacKenzie: (Sunset's side) DUDE SHUT UP! Anyways, just a magic mistake.... Truffles: *crosses off the list, next leaves Petunia and Handy* *Scene: Truffles spots Petunia and Handy taking a bath together* Petunia: *scrubbing Handy hard* Handy: For the last time Petunia, I'M FINE! Petunia: Tell me then, if your so fine, then was the most recent time you wiped your ass! Handy: Well... Petunia: CASE CLOSED! *Truffles stares outside through the keyhole* Truffles: Woah! Who know Petunia grew up to be so hot! Lumpy: Truffles, It's been an amount of time I can't tell, since I can't tell time in general! Ask them about the reunion! Truffles: Right! *knocks on the door* Petunia: Hold on a sec! *steps outside with a towel on* You called? Truffles: *nosebleeds, as he rushes in the bathroom and plugs his snout with toilet paper* Petunia: SEE HANDY! HE USES TOILET PAPER! Handy: SHUT UP! Lumpy: WE need you guys for a HTF reunion! Handy: No thanks! I lost enough limbs take you very much. Lumpy: *grabs Handy by the tail* Listen here, Bob Oblong! You have been rehired, and this is the only job a limbless person can do. Handy: I'm sure I can be retired and lively happily! Petunia: Handy, we have to sign up! Your lack of a job is the reason why we still live with my mom! Petunia's Mom: Petty-Poo< I told you no guests over! You're still grounded for losing our pet bird again! Petunia: AND YOU LEAVE THE TOILET SEAT UP! Ugh, We are leaving this shit hole! *drags Handy by the tail* Truffles: Great! *checks the list, next is Sniffles* *scene Sniffles created an invention called Plot Device* Sniffles: Finished! Now, let me just test it! *presses it and it teleports Truffles and Lumpy. Sniffles: EWWW, PEOPLE *sprays a toxic spray* Truffles: WE JUST NEED YOU FOR THE HTF REUNION! Sniffles: Call me a Behind the Scenes worker, because that's all I'll do it... because I have this! *pulls of a blanket, but nothing is there* Sniffles: WHAT THE HELL? I HAD A MACHINE THAT COULD REVIVE THE DEAD RIGHT HERE? And the only person who I actually used it on was Avril Lavigne! Avril Lavigne: Oh actually, I wasn't dead anyways, I just need a boyfriend. Lumpy: It's too late to back out! Sniffles: Get me away from this creep, *points to Avril* and I'll follow you... *scene in the van* Lumpy: Next up, Were getting Nutty. Truffles: Wait HIM!?! We don't need him, he's a creep! Lumpy: He apologized, haven't you seen the video? *cuts to Lumpy playing a video about Nutty saying his apologies* Nutty: I'm so so sorry, for what I did, I uploaded footage of the woman. What I did was wrong and mean. I know I won't be forgivable, in fact you'll probably go back to despising my guts, but i'm sorry, just sorry. Luckily the Nutsgang will forgive me, I'm sorry, sorry *repeats* Truffles: YOU ACTUALLY ACCEPTED THAT CRAP!?! Lumpy: Course I did! He's here with us now! Nutty: *waves* Truffles: Son of a- --TO BE CONTINUED-- Trivia *Like the entire series, was meant to be on display, until YSK decided to expand it. *In HTF, Kenn Narvono is a green bear, David Winn is an orange squirrel, Snoop Dogg is a literal brown dog and Avril Lavigne is a yellow beaver. ** Lumpy's pledge drive features cameos form other mondo shows (ex. Dick Figures, Deep Space 69, Hybrid Car etc) as the telephone answers. *Raymond being in five other shows, Is a reference to her roles in non-HTF shows by YSK. (ex. Thunder and Friends) *Truffles calling Dennis "Diamond" is based on a real life controversy involving Drake Bell and Caitlyn Jenner. *Avril Lavgine's cameo was based on an infamous rumor about her being dead, said rumor was debunked. *Nutty's apology video, is a parody of Logan Paul's infamous video called "So Sorry". Category:Fan Episodes Category:HTF:10 Years Later